particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Teikoku Shakai-tō
The TSK is the successor of the Democratic Socialists Party and the dominant party in Sekowo. History Founding The Imperial Socialists Party (ISP) was founded on January 20th, 2750 as a reform of the Democratic Socialists Party. The party has changed over time in size and in ideology, ranging from the original Anti-Monarchy Libertarian Socialism to Revolutionary Socialism to Social Democracy and to the modern Komeitism. Following the 'Great Betrayal' in the late 28th century the party disbanded in 2873. After nearly a century the party reformed in 2960, oficially re-registering in 2963. Ideology The TSK is an economically Socialist and socially Libertarian party with several ideological beliefs inherent to the party itself. Civil Liberties The TSK believes in permissive civil liberties and individual freedom. This belief has culminated in the ideology of allowing total social freedom so long as it does'nt directly and non-consensually interfere with the freedoms of others. Economy The TSK follows a form of Socialism that has come about as a result of the parties evolution. While the TSK supports nationalization of key industries like energy and pharmaceutical production, it also supports local/ small businesses and Democratic Worker's Self-Management. Taxes The TSK takes a normal leftist/socialist stance on taxes, believing in higher taxes for the rich, moderately high corporate taxes and a small to medium luxury goods tax. The TSK subsequently opposes taxing low income earners (those who make less than 5,000 SEK) as well as taxes on essential goods like non-luxury food, toiletries and other basic essentials of life. Free Trade The TSK believes in Fair Trade, that is free trade between free and democratic nations with strong environmental and labour laws. Environment The TSK, while not being a Green party itself, puts a significant deal of importance on environmental issues and animal rights. The TSK deviates from many pro-environment and Green Parties in that it advocated 'Bright Green' environmentalism. In essence the TSK believes that Science and Technology can help fix environmental problems when developed and used correctly. As a result the TSK promotes government research into Biotechnology, Nanotechnology and alternative/clean energy solutions. Integration The TSK promotes education and integration of indigenous peoples who have not formed a true civil society. The TSK also believes in respecting established civilizations cultural beliefs so long as they do not come into conflict with the tenants of Freedom, Democracy and Equality. Military The TSK, unlike many leftist political parties is not an anti-military party. While it does see military action as being an option only if diplomatic options have been tried and failed, it does not consider it the ultimate last resort option. The TSK believes in keeping a large, modern and well equipped military. Weapon's of Mass Destruction The TSK is openly and vehemently against the production, storage and use of biological and/or chemical weapons. The TSK has a more moderate approach to nuclear weapons. The TSK believes that nuclear weapons are a last resort weapon in war and should only be used if there is no other means to win an important battle or war. The TSK opposes to the use of nuclear weapons on civilians civil population centers. Elected Officials The TSK has elected officials in all levels of government. Cabinet The TSK currently holds all cabinet positions. National Legislature The TSK currently holds all 700 seats in the legislature. People's Socialist Army The PSA is an autonomous Paramilitary organization that overlaps with the TSK, comprised of militant and general non-pacifist TSK members. Category:Sekowo Category:Imperial Socialists Party of Sekowo Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Sekowo Category:Politics of Sekowo